


Any Excuse Will Serve A Tyrant

by PapayaTwilight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaTwilight/pseuds/PapayaTwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＂Sherlock… no....not, here, Mrs. Hudson… is downstairs…”</p><p>“You seduced me.”</p><p>“For God’s sake, I was just eating a banana!!”</p><p>“You licked your lip.”</p><p>“I do that all the time!!”</p><p>“You bent down, showed your arse and your bare waist to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Excuse Will Serve A Tyrant

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written by DoctorWhy (http://221dnet.211.30i.cn/bbs/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=1047&extra=page%3D1) and I translated them into English.

[ **The Wolf and the Lamb** ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wolf_and_the_Lamb)

 

Sherlock pinned John on the kitchen table and bit John’s lips with hands underneath John’s shirt. John gasped and struggled to retain his conscious.

 

＂Sherlock… no....not, here, Mrs. Hudson… is downstairs…”

 

Sherlock looked up. “You seduced me.”

 

“For God’s sake, I was just eating a banana!!”

 

“You licked your lip.”

 

“I do that all the time!!”

 

“You bent down, showed your arse and your bare waist to me.”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, I was looking for my key!!”

 

“But I’m hard now, and it affects my thought process. You are responsible for solving this problem, right now.“

 

 **Moral:** The tyrant will always find a pretext for his tyranny, and it is useless for the innocent to try by reasoning to get justice, when the oppressor intends to be unjust.

 

 

[ **The Boy Who Cried Wolf** ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Boy_Who_Cried_Wolf)

 

**Day1**

 

“Sherlock, you smoked.＂

 

“No I didn’t.”

 

＂There’s a head in the refrigerator with two butts stuck in his nostrils.”

 

“Oh, what a brutal murder.”

 

＂......"

 

**Day 2**

 

＂Sherlock, don’t think that I was not aware of this smell.＂

 

＂Oh, a client just left, he was a heavy smoker.”

 

＂He left the ash on your trousers? What were you two doing?”

 

＂John! I smoked!＂

 

**Day 3**

 

A fresh head, belonged a young man who recently passed away.

 

Seeing something in his mouth, Sherlock took it out.

 

John came in. “Sherlock would you like to have some…”

 

There was a head, and Sherlock stood next to it with a cigarette butt in his hand.

 

“John, I didn’t smoke!”

 

“I’m leaving, need fresh air. Maybe I’ll stay at Harry’s for the weekend, don’t wait for me.”

 

"John!＂

 

 **Moral:** There is no believing a liar, even when he speaks the truth.

 

[The fox and the countryman](http://mythfolklore.net/aesopica/bewick/66.htm)

 

(Preslash)

 

 

"Sherlock, I’m going for a date.”

 

“Sure, talking in a low voice will turn her on, remember to smile as much as you can.” Sherlock was typing something on his cell phone.

 

＂Sherlock, are you teaching me how to hook up with a girl?"

 

“Nothing special, it’s just a friendly reminder. You always lack observation skills.”

  
“Fine, fine, thank you then.”

 

John turned and left.

 

Sherlock pressed “send” on his cell phone.

 

＂To Sarah: John is sensitive with the scar on his waist, take good care of it. His anus is mine, do not touch. SH"

 

One hour later, John came back with a dull face. “Sarah dumped me!!＂

 

 **Moral:** To appear in another's interest, while underhand we are giving intelligence to their enemies, is treacherous, knavish, and base.


End file.
